Love Stayed Her Hand
by HairyLlama
Summary: A strange elleth and her companion arrive in Imladris at the call of a grey wizard. All are curious of her appearance and as she stumbles upon a certain hobbit, her story unfolds. A tale of a warrior, exile, a dragon, and an unlikely ending is told. -This is not a great summary but I promise the story is MUCH better. Honest. READ AND REVIEW!-
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so this is my first LotR story. If this receives good feedback then I'll expand it into a bigger story. (Which I was planning to do anyways.) This is just the prologue, really. Soooo, anyhow! Enjoy. Read & Review, tell me what you think. Reviews make this girl happeh!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it. I only own my two OCs (Vithogar and the unnamed elf).**

* * *

><p>Allow me to share with you a story of old...<p>

There was an elleth, a she-elf. A warrior was she, but not so hard. She had the bearing of strength yet behind it all lay a soft kindness. Within the battles she fought, with every enemy she struck down, there was mercy. She was the epitome of war but with a grace only she held. She found no joy in her killings, no victories... For truly, there were none. She was unlike others. Her beliefs, her morals were lined with mithril; unbreakable and valued above all else. This made her known across the lands. She was admired and respected. Yet not all agreed with her ways. Many doubted her, ridiculed her...

How was it that she could care for the foulest of creatures? How could she grant the darkness an ounce of light? And all at once, she was crumbled. She no longer held a high position in the eyes of man or elf. One by one, she was cast away until she was forgotten.

This elleth was no fool. She was content with her ways and ne'er would she abandon them. But her exile began to break her. A fire so bright began to dwindle into ash. And in her weakness she sought the comforts of before. She longed for companionship. And so she left to recover her past but was denied. Friends of old turned away in shame, even her king disregarded her... But what little fire she had did not let her surrender. And she held out.

She was rewarded for her relentlessness with a choice: Prove herself a true warrior or lose absolutely everything. It was a given. She had nothing, she was stripped bare years ago. The only path before her was to reclaim her former glory... But it was not so simple. Her task was to slay a beast.

A dark creature, ferocious, and greatly feared. Where destruction is brought with a whip of its tail, storms created with a flap of its wings, and forests uprooted with a single roar. This beast was a dragon. Vithogar. He lay within a stone fortress. None were harmed by this creature for he preferred solitude. Yet the crippling fear of the mere mention of him was enough to wish his death.

Hesitant was the elleth of fully accepting the task, it was truly absurd... But her desperation outweighed her sense. And the deal was set. She left for the southern lands to slay Vithogar. Unbeknownst to her, she was not expected to destroy the calamity. It was a fool's task. All knew of this well. Just as they knew her return was unlikely. She was deceived.

In her travels her chin was held high. She knew the purpose of this quest. It would test her compassion for all living creatures. Either end that which embodies total darkness or fall to the calls of her weak heart. She was determined to destroy the wyrm, but shutting out her true beliefs was trying. At times, she considered turning back from the quest. Her soul begged upon its knees... She was tempted. Her pride, however, won out. And she continued on.

Days upon days flew by, crossing lands and waters alike. And this elleth remained on her path. Never did she stray from it, for if she did, all resolve would buckle. And in her steadfastness, she found herself at the steps of obscurity. A stronghold made of pure stone lay before her. It was a sight to behold and was all but inviting. The elleth's instincts sharpened her senses, pleaded for her retreat. But she stood her ground and proceeded to open the withered gates.

All was black for the shadows clung to every wall and floor. And all was quiet, as if her arrival was expected. She blindly walked through corridors in search of the dragon until she reached a large chamber. Filtered light was shining upon the center and there she placed herself. What little warmth there was offered her clarity. Now, in the place where she was determined to be, she lost her will. Her whole travel was for naught. She was a great warrior, albeit shunned, but her life was worth more than this quest. Her faith, in the end, won over her pride. And she decided then to leave.

Just as she began to turn heel… a clicking was heard, that which talons would make against stone. And out of the shadows came a form so enormous, so fearsome. This was Vithogar. The elleth froze upon the sight. Scales of brilliant ebony covered the beast and his eyes… his eyes rivaled that of adamants. But the elleth did not gaze into them, for they would draw her in… and she would truly be lost. No, she focused solely on her blade held tightly within her hands and the erratic beating of her heart. She would not fall to this beast.

Vithogar was aware of the precautions being taken. All knew of the magic of dragons and the trance they would entrap their victims in. This intrigued him greatly but it rose a fiery irritation within his being. And he emitted a rumbling growl from his gut. No individual had dared challenge him, yet there was a lone she-elf standing before him. Years upon years he lived in stone without disturbing a single soul… no contact with outside forces. And this alone erased the thoughts of instantly killing her. He would instead entertain himself. And into the shadows he retreated.

Fear ran down the elleth's spine. Her vision, no matter how great, was of no use in absolute blackness. She relied on her hearing but Vithogar made no sound. Then, a crack of a whip was heard and she was thrown to her knees. And a flame so strong surged through her veins and she rose and she retaliated. Back and forth they traded blows. And she began to tire. Her swings grew sluggish and heavy. The possibility of her slaying the dragon had never existed. And as her back met the ground, she sent one final prayer to Eru… for her death to be swift.

Vithogar decided then to end their game. He cautiously made his way towards the fallen she-elf and he gazed at her form. And something peculiar happened… he felt an inexplicable pull at his heart. She was left exposed and in that he saw _her_. And he changed his form and he stood over her. He lowered himself to his knees and gazed into her eyes… and _he_ was lost.

All the while, the elleth looked upon him in shock. He was no longer a large dragon… he was similar to that of a man. Scales still adorned his skin, wings lay against his back, and his tail still trailed behind him… but he transformed into something approachable. And when he looked into her eyes, she felt as if she was left bare to him. And in that moment, their souls connected. Her heart swelled and that fire returned and it reached him. She then realized that though her quest failed, her heart triumphed.

Vithogar and the elleth remained united throughout the Age and further. And they were forgotten to all but each other. But all forgotten things creep into one's thoughts and are remembered once again. For nothing can remain hidden for long.

* * *

><p><strong>'kay! So, I thought i'd give some background on the story. It will be in later chapters but I imagine there might be some confusion. Sooo:<strong>

**The unnamed she-elf is from Mirkwood and she was born during the First Age. She will have a name in the next chapter! **

**The dragon, Vithogar, is a cold-drake (he doesn't breathe fire). But I'd like to think that they have a power to substitute for the lack of fire. So! I gave him the power to change form. **

**That's all I have for now! I hope you enjoyed reading this and please REVIEW. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaaaaay! Chapter 2... three months later. -_- I know... shame on me. What can I say? Writer's Block is the bane of any author. Anyhow! Updated, and I will update sooner. PROMISE!**

**Thanks for the favorites and follows~ teehee.**

**In response to ladymay03: I'm not sure if a dragon and an elf can be soul mates... but I think it's a cool idea. ;) My reasoning for their connection is, well, I think two beings' souls can be on the same frequency (which explains soul mates). I have no idea, i just like the idea. lol. No, this character is NOT Tauriel. And you will be happy to find that this is not third person. haha.**

**ENJOY~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotR or any of its characters or areas. I only own my two OCs. **

* * *

><p>'Tis a nice day beyond the walls of the fortress. Not often do I walk beyond the shadows but I sense something. Perhaps it is merely the wind… Nonetheless, I feel as though I should meet it. So caught up in my thoughts, I failed to see a shift in the darkness.<p>

"What has you lost within your thoughts, my dear Nimwen?"

I turn to the owner of the voice with a small smile. "Vithogar," I whisper, "The day fares well… I would like to wander out for some hours… Alone, if that is fine."

"Alone?..." Vithogar grumbles.

"Yes, my love. I will not be long. Surely your greatness can part with me until evening?" I tease. The feeling grows stronger the longer I wait… and though Vithogar has my utmost safety as priority, I cannot help but grow impatient.

"Hmm…," He hums whilst gazing at my eyes, "I believe… I can allow this. Tread with care… a darkness is stirring beyond the horizon."

"Thank you. I will carry your strength and wisdom upon my breast." I silently embrace my love before wandering out of the fortress with swift steps.

I feel Vithogar's gaze watching over me as I disappear into the surrounding trees. I sense his curiosity at my haste but I feel as though I _must_ meet this unknown thing on my own. I know not where I am going… I am only following this growing pull deep within my mind. And so, I weave myself through trees and rocky terrain. I have only once felt such a pull… long, long ago. To feel it again is curious… and frightening.

Just beyond the thick trees, there is a shore where the Ethir Anduin flows into the Great Sea of Belegaer. This is where I have been lead. A cloaked figure is sitting upon a large rock looking towards the East. Closer inspection reveals a very dear friend of mine, and all.

"Mithrandir." I call out.

The cloaked figure turns his head towards me, smiling, before standing to meet me. "Nimwen, these years have only added to your beauty!" Mithrandir chuckles.

"You flatter me, old friend," I smile before turning serious, "Though, I do not believe you have traveled such a distance to offer me pretty words." And it is true… Tolfalas is indeed a long travel.

Mithrandir heavily sighed, "And you are right. I must impart information of highest secrecy with you… but not here. I fear it is not safe to speak freely even here." He ends with such seriousness that shocks me. If Mithrandir feels strongly of this fear, then I will not doubt him.

"...Come. Accompany me to the fortress… I will not question your hesitance of speaking here." I reply. I lead Mithrandir quickly through the rocks and trees towards the fortress. I cannot say that Vithogar will be pleased. No, I know he will not be… but the grey maiar would not seek me out if it were a petty trouble.

We arrive at the steps of the fortress at evening… and all is silent. I know this not to be a good sign. Nonetheless, I invite Mithrandir in. He says nothing but I feel his slight hesitance. Candles are lit along the walls of stone offering little comfort against the creeping darkness. I follow a certain hallway towards a 'throne-room' stopping before the great doors that lead inside.

"Stay here Mithrandir. I will call you inside shortly." I say quietly. With his nod, I open the door and close it quickly.

I look around the dark room in search of Vithogar. I find him hidden within the shadows in his dragon skin.

"Who did you bring here!?," Vithogar growls, "Nimwen!"

I have seen his fiery anger before, but to have it directed towards myself sends a chill of fear to my heart.

"My love, I bring a friend. He is not here to cause us harm, I assure you," I softly reply,"Liste-"

"_HE_!?... a man? I allowed you to savor the beauty of this day and you bring with you an unwanted presence. I will not allow this." Vithogar huffs out his intentions are pure, he allows his jealousy to cloud his intelligence and sense.

"You_ will_ allow it!," I hiss, "Clear your mind of such ill thoughts and listen!"

Not after the words escaped my lips were his sharp teeth grazing my neck. My breath hitches due to the feel of them on my skin, but I know Vithogar will not harm me.

"Speak." He commands whilst curling his body around my own.

"He is an Istari, a Maiar. He would not come here if it were not something important. You must trust me. Vithogar… please." I say while stroking his scales.

"...Enter, wizard." Vithogar relents.

Vithogar shifts into his human-like form as Mithrandir opens the door to the room. I softly smile at Mithrandir as he approaches. He then removes his pointy hat and lowers himself into a bow.

"You may rise." Vithogar grumbles. I look to him to find that he was slightly pleased with the Istari.

Mithrandir obeys, keeping eye contact with the silver-eyed dragon.

"No one dares come to Tolfalas… they are afraid of my wrath. But you, dear Istari, are here. Why? My patience is dwindling."

If I were to say I was calm… I would not be truthful. The tension floating in the air is suffocating…

"All call me Gandalf, or Mithrandir, great dragon-"

"Vithogar"

Mithrandir clears his throat. "Great Vithogar. I bring ill news from the East. I do not impart such news with pleasure. And such news I have only parted with a few. Sauron, the Dark Lord, is rising to power once more. For three-thousand years his Ring of Power has been lost… and I now know of it's location. The Ring heads towards Imladris where a council is to be held. I ask that you attend this council. Your wisdom and advice will aid in the destruction of the Ring and anything leading up to it." He finishes.

I freeze and Vithogar takes notice of this. He pulls my back against his hard chest and wraps his arms protectively around my waist. His warmth soothes me… but I cannot repel the fear of the Dark Lord rising once more.

"I had suspected this." Vithogar admits.

I turn my head sharply towards him. "You suspected? Why keep such suspicion from me?," I say to him before turning back towards the Istari, "When will this council be held, Mithrandir?"

"In three weeks time. I urge you both to attend. This affects all of Middle-Earth." Mithrandir solemnly replies.

Vithogar tightens his grip on me but says nothing. "We will meet you in Imladris, old friend. We will be there in two weeks." I confirm.

"Such words bring me relief. I had informed the Lord of Imladris that you would arrive. You will have no trouble attending the council. Now, I must take my leave. I have much to do."

"Will you not stay this night? If Sauron is gaining power then it is not safe." I look in worry towards Mithrandir.

"I am afraid I have no time to waste. My apologies, Nimwen. We will meet in Rivendell. Until then, dear. Master Vithogar." With a nod and bow he quickly walks towards the exit.

With a sigh, I lean further into Vithogar. He has been strangely quiet…

"There have been two times… where a dark wisp has approached me. Offering the death of many to be in my hands in exchange for my alliance. Each time… I refused. I have not been approached again. I sensed a malice in the wisp… I suspected it to be Sauron. It would seem… it was." Vithogar explains to me.

I nod quietly, turning to embrace him fully.

"Then I fear the worst…" I whisper.

Vithogar softly kisses my temple. "Do not fear," he kisses my cheek, "Nimwen. I will protect you…_ even in death_." He then lays a tender kiss upon my lips.

"I know." I reply while reciprocating his affections.

* * *

><p><strong>Info~ <strong>

**The terms **_Ethir Anduin_**, **_Great Sea of_ Belegaer**, ****and **_Tolfalas _**are a part of the LotR universe. If ye look on zee map, you will find Tolfalas in the Southern part. Just makin' that clear because I did NOT create those names or areas. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annnnd Chapter 3! *sparkle, sparkle* Sorry for the wait... but, tada~ Thank you for all the follows and favs! Puts a smile on my face :)**

** 1: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! And reactions to Nimwen and Vithogar will be in the next chapter. I imagine Nimwen as very pure and bright... very different from Vithogar. What with him being a dragon, he has to have scales and horns in his "human" form sooo there's that. I leave appearances open to the reader.  
><strong>

**ENJOY! And please review~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LotR or anything associated with its universe. I only own Nimwen and Vithogar.**

* * *

><p>Seven days finds Vithogar and I aside the confluence of the Bruinen and Mithaethel rivers. We flew by the cloak of night and were swift upon our feet at the first touch of sun. My fear of darker souls laying their sights on Vithogar is cause for our method of travel. I have no lack of faith in his ability to defend us both should we find ourselves in a quarrel, but there are foul and arcane magicks that his strength cannot overcome. He knows this as well as I, and for this reason we travel discreetly.<p>

Currently we walk alongside the eastern bank of the Bruinen. I have not seen a soul as of yet, and this, I hope, remains true for the rest of our journey.

"I would ask to see a smile upon your face, my love. Your countenance as a warrior blurs such pure beauty." Vithogar says, breaking me of my thoughts.

I look towards his hooded face, "Truly? I do not recall you saying such things but just a few nights ago. In fact, I distinctly remember your pleasure of my warrior tendencies when I conquered you in bed." I tease, a smile playing around my lips.

"Your memory does not falter, I see," he lightly laughs, " Though I will concede that you remain stunning either way."

No more words need to be said. Vithogar and I are bound. Our emotions, even our innermost, are felt by one another unless reigned in. Thus, we are able to communicate through this bond.

Night falls and we are once again in flight. Vithogar soars high in the skies. And I… I am left thinking once more. I remember well my years of battles, but they were so long ago. Now that the Ring of Power has reappeared, there _will_ be bloodshed. I have no doubts. When conflict arises… I know I will be called to it. And I will not be able to deny my heart's want to join alongside the fight.

"Nimwen, you are troubled. You cannot hide this from me. Speak." I hear Vithogar rumble.

"Of course I am troubled. I remember Sauron's rise in the Second Age… the wars fought and the many lives lost. I do not wish for something such as that ever again." I finish quietly.

Vithogar does not reply. How could he? He cannot know the pain I suffered… the pain my people and Man suffered. He did, however, send comforting jolts through our bond. It does little to sate my nerves. I instead decide to sleep. It is not often elves do, but I take advantage of such opportunity. And so, with the wind's caress, I fall into blackness.

We do not have much left for Rivendell. If all goes well, we will arrive on the morrow. Currently, it is midday… we have not encountered anything. This is preferable… for me, that is. Vithogar is restless and agitated.

"Perhaps we should return to Tolfalas," he growls, "We have traveled too great a distance to return… Must we attend this _council_? Of course we must… Or perhaps we should instead send a scroll expressing our regards, hm? Then we will return home. No, it is too troublesome-"

I roll my eyes. Vithogar may well be a ferocious dragon, but he acts as a child would at times.

"-Nimwen. Have you been listening to me?" I stop abruptly as his face is but inches away from my own.

"Yes, dear. Come now. We must not slacken our pace." I reply while walking ahead.

"You injure me. My own love ignores my turmoil, such that I may as well speak to the winds. What is a wyrm to do?"

"A wyrm is to keep up or there will be no rewards after this long journey." I smirk without turning around.

"Is that a challenge?" He asks with such eagerness in his voice.

"Perhaps."

Without another word he races ahead of me, laughing all the while. I stop in shock, staring at his billowing cloak trailing behind him. I slowly smile and chase after him. I believe we must travel more often.

True to my word, we arrive at the path leading into Imladris in the morn. Before entering any further, I adjust and fasten Vithogar's cloak. I do not want his appearance to be known yet. And while I have no doubts that the Lord of Imladris will welcome us, I cannot say the same for any other elf.

I brace myself before continuing on our path. It has been long since I have had communication with other elves... I know not what to expect.

"Show your strength. Do not cower behind your silken locks, love." Vithogar whispers before taking hold of my hand.

I gently tighten my grip and follow his instruction. He is right... I cannot show submission or frailty.

Before long, the elven dwelling is revealed... and it is beautiful. Untouched by malice. Such a sight brings forth memories of my years spent here. Vithogar jerks my arm back pulling me behind him before we enter Imladris.

"_Daro_! _Man esselya ná_?" I hear as two elves approach us. (Halt! What is your name?)

"_Le suilon. Im _Nimwen," I reply standing next to Vithogar, "Your lord, I believe, was made aware of my arrival." (Greetings. I am Nimwen)

"_Goheno nin, hiril vuin. Le nathlam hí._" Replies one elf... I do not believe he speaks the common tongue. (My apologies, my lady. You are welcome here.)

The timid-looking elf quietly addresses me, "My lady, please follow me. My lord has made accommodations for you and your partner." With my nod he leads us through the dwelling.

Vithogar remains cloaked, which attracts the curiosity of wandering elves. I hear him growl lowly... and silently reprimand him.

"Shall I have the honor of knowing the name of my guide?" I ask the dark-haired elf.

He turns his head towards me in slight shock without faltering in his steps. "I am but a servant, my lady. I do not think my name calls for such high regard."

"Your position does not matter to me. I prefer names rather than titles."

He remains silent for a moment. "Lindir, my lady."

"Wonderful. Please address me as Nimwen. I do not deserve the title of Lady." I smile. Lindir does not reply as we have reached our destination.

"I hope you find this to your liking, my lady and lord." Lindir says after revealing the room Vithogar and I are to stay in.

Resisting a sigh I reply, "It is perfect." And truly it is. Of course, all elven-make is beyond measure.

"A bath will be drawn shortly... and my lord has requested to see you afterwards. If you are in need of anything you have but to ask." With a bow Lindir leaves.

"... I thought he would never leave us." Vithogar remarks with such relief.

I slap his arm, "Watch your tongue. We are guests."

He groans before embracing me. "I only wished to have a moment for ourselves." He mutters before nipping lightly at my exposed skin.

"Oh, stop-," I laugh, "Not here." I push him away to rid myself of my cloak.

I turn to see Vithogar pouting… such a child.

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't help it... I had to include Lindir~ ;) Hope you enjoyed the story! R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
